fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimea
Crimea (クリミア Kurimia) is a Kingdom on the continent of Tellius, and is seen in Path of Radiance and in Radiant Dawn. Although it is a monarchy, the king or queen is assisted by senators from each duchy of the country. Crimea was formerly a part of the Begnion Empire, but split from the nation before the events of these two games, thanks to the efforts of the senator Caradock, the first ruler of Crimea. Despite this, Begnion maintains its position as Crimea's suzerain state and considers it little more than a vassal of the empire. More than any other Beorc nation, Crimea was devoted to building closer ties with Laguz. However, this attitude is reflected more by the upper classes of the nation than the common folk. Crimea is a land more interested in peace than war. It never attacked another nation until Daein declared war on it. The capital of Crimea, Melior, was considered a center of learning and had an extensive library. However, Crimea does have some preparations for battle. Its military defenses include Fort Pinell, Nados Castle, and Fort Alpea, and the Crimean Royal Knights were trained well in the case of any conflict. Crimea shares a border with Gallia to the south, Daein to the east, and Begnion to the southeast. Path of Radiance As the game begins, King Ramon has ruled over Crimea for thirty years. According to Caineghis, Ramon took more steps to creating a bond with the neighboring laguz nation of Gallia than any previous Crimean monarch. However, he and his wife are killed when the Daein king Ashnard attacks Crimea and starts the Mad King's War. The heir to the throne and brother of Ramon, Renning, was captured by Daein and was believed to be dead. The sole remaining member of the Crimean royal family was the king's daughter, Elincia. Because she was born afterwards, Renning was declared the heir to Crimea, and the king and queen kept her existence hidden from the country. With the help of the Greil Mercenaries, Elincia fled to Begnion and gained assistance from its empress. With the aid of these troops and warriors from Gallia, Elincia's forces defeated Daein and retook the capital, killing Ashnard. Shortly afterwards, Elincia took the throne as queen of Crimea. The next few years were devoted to reconstruction of the country. It should be noted that in this game, many of the peasants have a great dislike of laguz and care little about their rulers. In fact, some believed that it was better to side with Daein (who attacked them) than Gallia (Crimea’s ally) simply because Daein was ruled by beorc and Gallia by laguz. Radiant Dawn This game takes place three years after the events of Path of Radiance. Elincia is still the queen of the nation, but there is a rift between her and many of the country’s senators. Eventually, Ludveck, duke of Felirae, decides to usurp the queen and become the new ruler of Crimea. He sends agents to different parts of the land and gathers his forces, nearly causing a civil war. However, the actions of Queen Elincia and her retainers defeat Ludveck and end the threat to the land. Later in the game, the Begnion Empire asks Crimea for help fighting the Laguz Alliance. When Elincia refuses to comply with the nation's demands, Begnion’s senators claim suzerainty over Crimea and take supplies from the country anyway. The queen and the Royal Knights attempt to restore order, but it ultimately takes the efforts of Begnion’s apostle, Sanaki, and General Zelgius to convince Begnion to respect Crimea. From this point on, Crimea supports the apostle in her efforts to reclaim her throne, which was taken from her by the Begnion Senate. List of Notable Locations in Crimea Notable locations in Crimea include: *Melior - the capital of Crimea *Fort Pinell - a military defense to the east of the capital *Castle Nados - a military defense to the east of the capital *Gritnea Tower - the place where Izuka created the first Feral Ones *Castle Delbray - the fortress guarding Crimea's eastern regions, it was the base of loyal Crimean retainers in the Mad King’s War *Port Toha - a major Crimean port that can provide passage to Begnion *Talma - a port located in western Crimea *Canteus Castle- served as a Daein-controlled prison in the Mad King’s War *Ohma - a farming village where an uprising is averted *Fort Alpea - a defensive base where Queen Elincia defeats the forces of Ludveck, who rebelled against the Royal Family during the events of Radiant Dawn. *Castle Felirae - Ludveck's home. The Crimean Royal Knights laid seige to it during his rebellion. *Marhaut Mountain Range - a series of mountains found in eastern Crimea. *Riven Bridge - A bridge linking Crimea to Daein. List of Notable Crimeans *Elincia *Ramon *Renning *Ludveck *Lucia *Geoffrey *Bastian *Kieran *Yeardley *Maraj *Tashoria *Nephenee *Brom *Meg *Heather *Largo *Calill *Amy *Oscar *Boyd *Rolf *Shinon *Gatrie *Titania *Ike, born in Gallia, raised in Crimea *Mist, born in Gallia, raised in Crimea *Mia *Tagio *Mitnala *Katol *Silok Trivia In the real world, Crimea is a province of Ukraine, which was once ruled by a Princess, so there was a real-world Princess Crimea but never a king (or a queen). In addition, a war called the Crimean War actually occured in history. de:Crimea Category:Nations Category:Locations